


Zipper Head

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-09
Updated: 1999-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Francesca & Benton unzip a package.





	Zipper Head

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

zipperhead

Standard Disclaimer: due South and it's characters belong to Alliance. I just use them for fun. Hopefully they will return to their world unharmed and ready for other people to play with them.   


WARNINGS: AU NC17 Cursing   
  


PAIRING: Benton Fraser/Francesca Vecchio   


Originally posted to   


SPOILER: This is for Jo in the challenge fic of First Zip, Then Fasten. Ties into 'The Hand that Rules the World'.   


TEASER: Francesca & Benton unzip a package.   
  


### 

**Zipper Head**

Icecat62

Francesca tugged at the zipper of Fraser's jeans as he lay back on her bed. His arms were tucked behind his head as he looked at her. His hair mussed from their kisses from a moment ago. No one was in the house and they had decided to use this quiet time alone to...explore each other. 

She grasped the top of his jeans as she leaned over him, yanking repeatedly at the zipper, her face turning red with her efforts. "Arrrrggghhh!" She screamed out in frustration and Fraser looked up at her and started to laugh. "You think this is funny?! Well guess what Constable! If the zipper doesn't go down, neither do I!" She glared at him, as she leaning back on the bed. 

Reaching down, he easily pulled the zipper of his jeans, the sound of the metal teeth as they smoothly opened were all that Francesca heard. Her eyes narrowed. "How did you do that?" "Do what?" "Don't play the innocent Mountie with me, Benton. You know what I mean. Did you fix the zipper to do that, just to piss me off?" "Now why would I do something like that to you?" The barest of smiles graced his lips and she knew that she had been had. *So he wants to play does he?* 

Sitting back up, she snaked a hand into his undone jeans, rubbing her hand softly over his slightly hardened penis. Apparently watching her struggle and the anticipation of what she was about to do turned him on. *I'll show him not to mess with me.* Pushing harder against him, she moved her hand into his boxers and grasped his shaft, stroking him gently. With a suggestive tug at his jeans, he lifted his hips and pulled them down and out of the way. 

With a smile she slid his boxers down to meet his jeans. Fraser stared at her as she tightened her hold and began to stroke him faster, twisting her hand around his length. Dipping her head down she flicked her tongue over the head, lapping at the moisture that slowly appeared at the tip. Moving her mouth over him, she began to slowly dip her head up and down, sucking him for all she was worth. Smiling inwardly at the moans that she elicited from Fraser, she knew she would get her revenge soon. It was the worst punishment any man could possibly face. 

She could feel him tensing up, the tightened muscles of his stomach beneath her hand, the way his penis swelled just before he came. She knew that he was on the edge...all she had to do was stroke him once or twice and he would release. And release him, she did. 

Quickly letting him go, she sat back on the bed and calmly looked at Fraser. He stared back at her, his eyes wide. "What? Why?! Why have you stopped?!" His voice was strained and there was a note of panic in it. "I stopped because you're a smart ass Benton. You act all polite, but beneath it all you're no better than me. You fixed your zipper to do that. Now I've fixed you." With a smug smile she leaned back on the bed and laughed. 

Before she could react, Fraser was kneeling above her. How he did it, she didn't know, but as quick as lightening he had ripped off his jeans and boxers and he was now straddling her chest, effectively pinning her arms down. Leaning over her Fraser smiled down at her. Francesca's eyes widened in panic. "You wouldn't dare!" Looking at his erection that bobbed slightly above her face he chuckled. "No, I won't do that. You'd bite me. But I will dare to do this." 

With one hand placed above her head, he reached his other hand down and grasped his erection. Staring down into her face he smiled as he slowly began to stroke himself. "Benton Fraser, you better not do it!" She squirmed beneath him, but he only laughed and pressed his weight further down. "Do what Francesca?" His face was all innocence, but she saw the lust filled look in his eyes. "You perv! This is turning you on!" 

"What's the matter Francesca? You wouldn't want me to suffer would you? After all...you suggested we come up here." "You are a perv!" She struggled again and then she froze. The look on Fraser's face was one of deep concentration. "Benton if you...!" He jerked as he came, shooting the warm liquid across her neck and chin. She pulled back instinctively and gasped. 

"You son of a bitch!" Laughing, Fraser sat back slightly, breathing rather heavily as he stared down at Francesca. "What's wrong? I was only finishing what you started." "I am going to make you pay for that mister!" Leaning back over her, he smiled again. "And just how do you plan on doing it, might I ask?" Trying to move, Francesca felt Fraser slide his body down hers. 

He now lay fully on top of her. With a swipe of his hand, he wiped the cum off her neck and then he rubbed it down his side. "Aw come on Benton! That's gross!" "Would you have rather I placed it on you?" "Um...no." Leaning into her, he began to kiss her passionately, slowly letting her arms out from their pinned position. As he kissed her neck he spoke. "You're not going to tease me any more are you?" "Nope." 

After another hour of lovemaking, they finally decide to get up. It was close to dinner time and the family would soon fill the house with their presence. Standing beside the bed, Fraser looked over at Francesca with a teasing smile. "Francesca. First zip, then fasten. These jeans are a bit touchy with the zipper. They won't work unless you do it this way. You tried to unzip them while they were fastened." With a wry smile she made her reply. "I'll try and remember that...perv." 


End file.
